


Let's spend the day in bed

by plikki



Series: Insatiable the way I'm loving you [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M, Morning Sex, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: A lazy, rainy morning calls for something warm.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Insatiable the way I'm loving you [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635868
Comments: 12
Kudos: 111





	Let's spend the day in bed

**Author's Note:**

> Summer is leaving, the rainy day made me feel melancholic and this happened.
> 
> (Title from and song to listen to Solarstone & Alucard - Late Summer Fields (Deeper Sunrise Mix))

The distant drumming of rain on the window sill woke Adrien. Or maybe it was the cool air on his bare skin where the blanket has slipped. He shuffled to cover himself better and move as close as possible to Marinette, who was so invitingly warm. 

In response, she turned around and wrapped her arms around him. A light kiss on his shoulder told him she was not sleeping deeply. Just then she threw a leg over his and he barely contained a gasp. Her breath was hot on his neck where she buried her face as she laughed. She'd most definitely felt that his body had woken up even before him. He couldn't really help it.

He expected her to settle and continue sleeping but a warm hand snaked down his stomach and made him shiver even before it reached into his boxers. Oh. She obviously wanted to do something with that. Well, this was something he could help her with.

She laughed again when he rolled over her, making her lose her grasp on him. But one look at her face told him she was still holding on to sleep, her eyes closed. He knew just what to do. Her fingers tangled in his hair as his lips left a trail of kisses down her neck. His hand traced her warm skin down her back before coming around to her stomach. Another chuckle when he passed her ticklish spot that quickly turned into a soft moan when his fingers slipped into her panties. 

He was looking for more warmth and he found it. She gave him more room, her breath quickening in his ear as a finger slid inside her. It was no surprise she'd been the one to initiate this, she obviously wanted this. Her gasps mingled with the sound of raindrops. The rain made the morning darker than it should have been, but the subdued lighting only added to the atmosphere. 

A hand slid down Adrien's back to his boxers, tugging at them. He knew what that meant too. He placed a soft kiss to her warm skin before pulling back to remove their underwear. Marinette's eyes remained closed but she shivered a little when the cool air brushed against her skin, giving him another reason to rejoin her quickly.

As he slid inside her with practiced ease, she gasped and arched into him, her arms beckoning him closer. He paused for a second, his lips on the shell of her ear. Warm was not enough to describe how she felt around him. It was a scorching heat that welcomed him and never ceased to amaze him, even after all these years.

His movements were slow and languid, guided by the soft moans from her. When he stole a look at her face, she was biting her lip, a habit remaining from back when someone could overhear them and she had to keep her voice down. Now that they finally had their own place, there was no need for that but seeing her teeth sink into her soft lip still did wonderful things to him. 

He could feel her nails draw patterns on his back, barely scratching his skin. The movement, coupled with her warmth, made him completely lose himself in her. Their bodies moved sleepily, their heartbeats matching in their slow increase, while their pants filled the air. 

Adrien didn't even need to look for the signs, he knew her so well. It was the way her nails dug into his skin. He could hear her breath catch in his ear. The hand in his hair tugged harder, pulling his lips away from the flushed skin on her neck. When he looked at her, her eyes were scrunched shut and her mouth fell open even before she tensed below him. 

He could feel her flutter around him, a wave rippling through her body and making her gasp for air. It was soft, not like other times when she'd really needed to muffle her voice, but still unbearably hot. Adrien felt the blood course through him and he finally focused on the way she felt around him, all his nerve endings focused on this sensation. 

It wasn't their frantic and passionate lovemaking that made him chase the peak again and again. But there was something about the softness and gentleness of their movements that still managed to light a fire that was slowly but surely burning to completion. His hips moved on their own accord, speeding up just a little to tip him over the edge.

When he let his forehead rest against Marinette's, she finally opened her eyes. They were no longer sleepy, but bright with tenderness that sent another wave of warmth over his relaxed body. In the corner of his eye he could see the corner of her lips lift in a soft smile.

"Good morning," she whispered. 

"It's more than good," he said as his lips finally found hers in a soft kiss. Neither of them made a move to disengage from the other, they still felt too weak for that. And they were in no hurry, the day was still young and the weather perfect for spending it in bed. They didn't even need to discuss it to know that they agreed on that. Their bodies did all the talking just fine.


End file.
